


For those similar, for those different.

by yaya1029



Series: Centaur AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Centaur Erik, Centaurs, Fanart, Human Charles Xavier, Human/Monster Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaya1029/pseuds/yaya1029
Summary: This AU is base on Peloponnesian War. To against Athen, Sparta persuades centaur tribes —whose power is able to crush human's troop to join the league. In the middle of the war, Charles was sent to Sparta as a negotiator for the peace deal. There he met Erik, the mercenary of Sparta.Honestly, I just wanna draw some elaborate accessories for Charles, and of course, the horse butt.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Centaur AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735432
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

An accidentally meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

He said he won't go anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik was a little bit nervous. It’s extremely unusual for a centaur (especially a worrier) to have human touching his hair. But somehow he found out that it’s not as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)


	4. Chapter 4

You just let him go.


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Fine nap

Nothing but a good afternoon.


End file.
